What The Heart Wants
by DreamingxAloud
Summary: When Red John takes Lisbon, everyone is left wondering what he wants with the brunette and how far Jane will go to get her back alive.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just an idea wouldn't get out of my head, it actually came to me while I was watching a Lost episode. This first chapter is from Jane's point of view, but it will go back and forth. I wasn't really sure how to start it, but basically it's set sometime in season 5. Enjoy, let me know what you think!

The concern started when Lisbon didn't show up for work on Monday morning. The team had leaped into action immediately. They were a family, and no one was going to hurt their boss. Cho called Teresa's home and mobile numbers, Grace pulled up footage from the CBI parking lot on Friday night and Rigsby contacted her brothers. The gnawing feeling in Patrick Jane's stomach that had begun as soon as he had walked into the building and Lisbon wasn't in her office intensified. Something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it in every cell in his body. He barely paused to tell the others that he was going to Lisbon's apartment before he was out the door. He started up his light blue Citroen, ignoring his shaking fingers and speed limits until he was parked outside her home. Taking a deep breath in a futile attempt to stop the dread that was settling in his chest, he opened the door and climbed the stairs. He briefly noted that her car was still in it's usual parking spot-either a very good thing or a very bad thing. Picking the lock on her door as quickly as he could, he raced into the bedroom, shouting her name. Freezing in horror, he stared at the bright red smiley face above the bed that had become his waking nightmare for the better part of a decade. It brought him a little comfort that there was no body underneath it yet. Presumably Red John had realised that killing Lisbon would destroy what was left if his sanity, leaving him without an opponent to play his games. Kidnapping and torturing her, however, would be the perfect repercussion for refusing to join him. A flash of white caught Jane's attention, and he snatched it up as quickly as he could when his whole body was trembling.

_Dear Patrick,_

_As hurt as I was by your rejection of my offer of friendship, I very much appreciate the company of your beautiful and determined partner. Her concern for you is truly touching, and I have decided that it is time for a conversation that the two of you are too stubborn to have without my aid. Maybe what happens next will serve as a reminder of my power and generosity._

A tiny part of his brain that wasn't dissecting every word in the note to figure out the best way to get Lisbon out of this situation alive scoffed at the fact that a serial killer had used the term generosity. He pulled out his cell phone and called Cho. "It's me, you all need to get over here now. Red John has Lisbon" "We'll be right over" was the all stoic agent replied in his typical deadpan manner. Patrick knew him well enough though to realise that his conversation had been even briefer than usual, the only sign he had given that he was worried about his boss and friend. Frowning, he ran a hand through his curly blonde hair and wondered if Red John would get in touch with him again. It certainly seemed like the most likely possibility from the note. He was just about to reread the killer's words, when he felt a brief, sharp pain in his neck before his body was forced into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry, I know I haven't been around in a while, real life kept getting in the way. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the first to make up for it. Thank you so much for the support, I'd love some more reviews, let me know what you think **

The sound of a dripping tap and a throbbing in his head were the first things his senses registered as Jane regained consciousness. "Jane! Jane, are you awake?" His heart nearly stopped. Her voice. He had never heard anything more beautiful in his life. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Teresa Lisbon's bright green irises. Her dark hair was matted and she had bruises covering her face and neck but other than that she seemed unharmed. "Teresa". He was smiling like an idiot, knowing that they were both safe, and together . Even if they were in a dim warehouse with no windows and a cold cement floor. For a moment, everything was perfect. "Yeah, it's me" she replied, eyes so full of love that it melted his heart. "Are you ok?' He chuckled, sitting up and shaking his head. Her compassion never ceased to amaze him. "I should be asking you that, I'm not the one who spent god knows how long with only a serial killer for company" Jane remarked wryly. His thoughts darkened and he locked eyes with the woman he'd promised he would always save. He'd failed.

"What did he do to you?" The words came out as a growl, feral and demanding. Jane hadn't thought that he could possibly hate the man who murdered his wife and child any more than he did already, but looking at Teresa's bruised and bloodied face stirred up a darkness nearly as intense as what he'd felt almost ten years ago. "I'm-I'm ok, Jane". "You've never been a good liar, Lisbon" he said flatly, wanting the truth. She bit her lip, looking so vulnerable that he instantly wanted to shield her from everything bad in the world. "Teresa" he said softly, hoping that one word could convey how much he cared about her. Sighing in resignation, she held out her wrist for him to look at. Frowning, he gently took her smooth white hand in his own. At the base of her wrist, a bright and bloody smiley face had been carved into her perfect skin. She'd been marked. He looked away, feeling sick. This was his fault. The hand he had been holding came up and went under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "This is _not _your fault" she whispered, looking at him with a startling intensity. "You didn't do this, Red John did. And I was on his radar the moment I got given the case. I always knew things might end badly". "Don't talk like that" he protested. If he didn't make it out of this, he didn't care, but he was going to make damn sure Lisbon would. Footsteps made his spin around, instinctively attempting to push the petite brunette behind him. Of course, she stayed where she was. Stubborn woman. There was a groaning of thick, heavy locks and the large metal door at the corner of the room opened, a man with flaming red hair and cold blue eyes stepped through. This guy wasn't Red John, he looked too young for that. A follower, Jane decided. One of the serial killers many brainwashed servants. "Hello Patrick, how nice for you to join us" the man smirked, eyes glinting with mirth. "Sorry to separate you two so soon, but my friend would like Teresa with him for the moment".

Jane felt a coldness rush through him. No. Lisbon couldn't be put in even more danger, she had to stay with him until he could figure out a way for her to get out of here. "I would advise against that" commented Patrick coolly. "You see my partner here can be very determined, I wouldn't recommend forcing her to go somewhere she doesn't want too". "Oh, that's ok! That's what chloroform's for, right Teresa?" the redheads bright tone and twisted smile was enough. He would do everything in his power to keep this man from taking Lisbon. "You enjoy feeling powerful, don't you? Like you matter? I hope you realise that you are simply Red John's pawn. One, just one thing goes wrong and then two, next thing you know, two people will escape and you'll be in big trouble". He spoke in the calm , soothing voice he used when he wanted to persuade someone to do something for him. And this time, there was more at stake than ever before. If the hypnotism didn't work, he could lose Lisbon forever. This might be their only chance to get out of this alive, the only precious few minutes when the door was unlocked. "Are you seriously trying to hypnotise me?" The scornful tone and raised eyebrow dashed Jane's hope of a fairly smooth getaway. "Please, after having been taught by the smartest man on earth, your cheap little carnival tricks won't work on me". He brought out a smooth black 9mm gun and pointed it at Jane. "Now here's what's going to happen. Teresa, you have 10 seconds to come over to me and let me bind your hands with these cuffs" The bastard held up handcuffs that looked like they'd rub your wrist raw. "If you don't, I'm going to shoot Patrick here in the head". Lisbon looked at him, eyes wide with fear. She'd do it, he knew. No matter what she would always help him in any way she could. The fear wasn't for herself. "Teresa….." She shook her head and he knew her choice was already made. He strained to see as much of her as he could as she was led out of the room at gunpoint. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when a high, cold voice spoke from the darkness. "It's good to see you again, Patrick"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support you've shown for this story, it means so much to me. This chapter is from Lisbon's perspective, I hope you enjoy it!**

Teresa Lisbon had been in a number of tight spots over the course of her working life. She'd been shot by her friend's fiancée, had a bomb strapped to her. It was all part of this job. But this was the one time that she wasn't sure who would make it out. The impulse to grab her cross and pray when she was scared was something she'd had since she was a child and had to take her drunken father's beatings, however it wasn't possible right now. The bastard who was forcing her down the dark corridor had taken her necklace after torturing her by shoving her to the floor and kicking her in the face whenever she spoke. "So my friend can have a lovely souvenir of our time together" he'd told her with a wink. She just hoped that whatever happened to her, Jane recovered. Lisbon knew that if she died, Jane would be even more broken than he already was. Thankfully Grace, Cho and Rigsby would be there to help him, that fact at least brought her some comfort. But could he be put together a second time?

"Here we are, Teresa" murmured her captor, opening the door with a bow. "Ladies first". She glanced around her warily, wondering what Red John had in store for her now that she was going to meet him in person. In the 36 hours since she had been kidnapped, she hadn't once seen the man who had made her partner's life a living hell. He hadn't even had the guts to hurt her himself. The room she was in now was almost identical to the one she had just been brought out of, however in the middle of the room was a small TV on a wooden desk and a leather computer chair. "Have a seat, your host was kind enough to provide you with some entertainment" the flame haired man said with his trademark creepy grin. She obeyed and froze when she glanced at the screen. She knew that devil mask, Jane had described it to her vividly. Red John was with Jane. A shudder travelled down her spine as she wondered how long the murderer had been in the room without them knowing. How the hell had he gotten in?! "Now, Teresa, my friend and I each have an earpiece and mouthpiece to communicate, and I'm going to be asking you some questions. If you refuse to answer, or you don't answer honestly, Patrick will be harmed, and we will make you watch as he dies a very slow and very painful death. Simple, enough, I think. Are we clear?" "Crystal" Lisbon spat, giving her captor daggers. The man's blue eyes danced in response to the disgust and fear he saw on her face, heard in her voice. She couldn't lose Jane, please, she begged silently, let him be spared. "Then let the game begin"

"What did you do with Lisbon?" She could hear Jane's voice clearly through the speakers on the desk. "I swear, if you hurt her…." Red John chuckled, looking at Jane like he was a mouse to be toyed with. "Don't worry, Patrick. I merely had my associate take her to another room. I'm guessing she's able to see and hear you right about now" he nodded to the camera. "But I could never give Teresa the same treatment as I gave your dear Angela." Anger kindled in those blue-green eyes she knew so well at the mention of first names. Stay calm, and look for a way out thought Lisbon, desperately hoping her consultant would find a way to escape. "I was afraid that if I cut into her beautiful ivory skin, I'd be quite unable to stop once I began." The subject of conversation now felt like throwing up, but she refused to show any weakness in front of this spineless minion. Jane seemed to be having a similar reaction, she had never seen him look so horrified and nauseous before. "I will do anything you want me to, just please let her go." It came out as a whisper, and Teresa saw something she thought she'd never see-Patrick Jane begging. For her. Her heart warmed as she realised that despite his talk, he would never put her in harm's way to get to Red John. She was the line he wouldn't cross, the one thing he wouldn't sacrifice to avenge his family. "Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, I enjoy her company too much. Besides, I do enjoy seeing you squirm like a worm on a hook. A man so used to manipulating others that it's become second nature, who can fool and charm thousands of people with a smile. You allowed yourself to have a weakness. Bad form Mr Jane, you should know better." The creep was circling Jane as he spoke, every movement he made screamed 'dangerous.' "I admit, her friendship is one of the few bright spots left in my world since you destroyed it so thoroughly" Jane's voice was cool, distant, like nothing in the world interested him. She knew that's how he acted when he was terrified underneath his mask. "We both know I wouldn't survive losing her too, and you want me alive. If you didn't, I'd be dead by now. So why don't you let her go, and we can finish this, just you and me". What the hell was the idiot thinking? Hadn't Lorelei's story been enough warning about what happened when people hunted Red John alone? She refused to see him under a blood red smiley face because he was being protective of her and reckless in pursuit of a confrontation that was a decade in the making. He wouldn't face this alone.

**Okay, so this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated, and I originally wanted to move forward with the story more, but who am I to argue with my muse. It can wait another chapter. Click one of the buttons at the bottom of the page if you like what you've read, I'd love to hear what you think! **


End file.
